


Dangerous love at 300 MPH

by Dis (Disaster_Writes), Disaster_Writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha / Beta / Omega Dynamics, Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Asshole Ryuu kicked the bucket at yuuri's hand, BAMF Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Car Sex, Collars, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Daddy Kink, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Hair-pulling, Jealous Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri in Lingerie, Liberal use of Handcuffs, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Omega Verse, Pakhan Victor Nikiforov, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Yakuza Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri has fuckin expensive tastes and cars, more tags to add later, of my fic 0-300, this is a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Dis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Disaster_Writes
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki was born with the odds stacked against him. Having been born an Omega, the man learned quickly that the world isn't all sunshine and rainbows. He was the heir to the Katsuki Yakuza; his father Toshia had recently stepped down as head and Yuuri was placed as the new Boss. He isn’t just the head of the Yakuza; Yuuri is also a street racer out in Tokyo. He’s not the stereotypical weak omega, he is defiant and bold; not afraid to give people a piece of his mind. When the leader of the Russian Bratva visits without his knowing, Yuuri is far from pleased. He won’t be one upped by the Pakhan. It’s a wild ride with fast cars, quick decisions, and one night that leaves a mark on more than one person.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Katsuki Yuuri, Christophe Giacometti/Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	1. 00. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teaser of what the direction of the Rewrite of 0-300 will be! Please enjoy!

“Oyabun, please you don’t need to Race anymore; Ryuu is no longer living thanks to you.” Needless praise; that is what it was. He didn’t deserve that- at least internally he didn’t think so. Ryuu Shimada; the head of the Tokyo Yakuza branch was found dead by his men. He had been bound to a chair and evidence of torture was evident on cold, lifeless skin. The last man who had been spotted with Shimada was the Oyabun from Hasetsu. 

“He deserved everything that came to him; even when he couldn’t keep his wandering hands to himself.” The man finally replied, dark brown eyes were hidden beneath a pair of [ Gucci Aviator Sunglasses ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/gucci-mens-web-stripe-aviator-sunglasses-prod222154947?childItemId=NMN6AU7_&navpath=cat000000_cat000470_cat21150736_cat9310734&page=1&position=50&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_ac20dafb0ddb69dc8128cd8a1e214478_-ZCbfUiGhRwKjQ1IAOl9%2BzFy) . His right hand was shoved into the pocket of his [ Versace Leather Jacket ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/versace-mens-leather-biker-jacket-prod216970003?childItemId=NMN5VSA_&navpath=cat000000_cat000730_cat11330747_cat19420731&page=0&position=0&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_738e833f908b1f9d4c9487a15b72a1db_brH6Uoy2ojX5flH3SRxI%2BIve) ; while his left hand held the keys to a [ black Lamborghini Centenario ](https://cdn.motor1.com/images/mgl/LwnpL/s1/lamborghini-centenario-uk.jpg) . [ Balmain Jeans ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/balmain-mens-vintage-wash-slim-jeans-prod216340016?childItemId=NMN5TNP_&navpath=cat000000_cat000470_cat14120827_cat48720745&page=0&position=6&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_510876c6477ea82b780385a0996a8ce3_-ZCbfUiGhRwKjQ1IAOl9%2BzFy) decorated plush yet toned thighs, the stubborn fat of the area never ceases to amaze him. Upon his feet were a pair of [ Cole Haan Oxford ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/cole-haan-mens-original-grand-leather-wing-tip-oxford-black-prod211840343?childItemId=NMN5GRK_&navpath=cat000000_cat000470_cat000550_cat10650732&page=0&position=9&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_4a4a12285877d3017fdfafe6e1c4aaea_-ZCbfUiGhRwKjQ1IAOl9%2BzFy) ’s. He twirled the keys as his shoulders lifted in a shrug, the glint of a [ Rolex Cosmograph watch ](https://www.watchshopping.com/cosmograph-daytona-steel-black-116520-black.html) peeked out of the edge of the black leather sleeve. “Here’s the thing. I _want_ to race. I may have billions now, but you wouldn’t know the thrill of going nearly three hundred mph. I’m doing this because I can now- not because I am repaying debts.”

“But sir! The Russians are inbound. It would be quite sloppy for the Oyabun not to appear to greet them-”  
  
“Do you really think I give two shits about the Russians?” He snapped, clearly over this conversation. “They’re here to meet my father, not me. If they want to meet with me so badly then make them work for it; Zen. Hell, bring them to the race for all I care. I know how some of their men look at me, a man not fit to run the family due to his secondary gender. I’m sure their lovely Pakhan thinks that I should be at home; spreading my legs for my alpha.” He rolls his eyes behind his glasses, turning away from his adviser and opening the door to the nearly three million dollar car. He slides into the driver’s seat and closes the door. It wasn’t long until the engine came alive and a window rolled down. The Oyabun raised his sunglasses; chocolate hues landing on the other. “Well, I say fuck that shit; I’m out. Call me when you’ve collected them from the airport.” 

With that; he rolled the window back up and drove out into the busy streets of Yokohama. His adviser just stared- wondering why he got into the family- let alone trying to guide the new Oyabun. “I- I need a fucking drink. God dammit Yuuri.” He groans, setting off for a black unmarked car.


	2. 1. Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muse is a fickle bitch plus- i'm moving this month so i'm a bit scattered. It's not as long as I'd like but I hope Everyone likes it!

Yuuri hummed more to himself than to anyone within his car. The sun had risen as he made his way down the K1 expressway, a venti caramel frappuccino was sitting prettily in the cup holder beside him. Music was playing a steady beat, it’s base rattled the dark tinted windows as he flew over the asphalt and turned onto the Metropolitan expressway. The purr of the engine got louder as he entered an underground tunnel before reappearing on the other side. He should be nervous today. He was doing a point to point race from NHK Hall to the Tokyo Tower; from what the email said, twelve drivers were inbound. Yuuri shook his head and reached down; taking a sip of his sweet drink, kicking the Lamborghini into third gear. 

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he hit 150 mph, he was at peace with his race- that was until his phone rang; the jaws theme playing through the speakers. Great- it was Zen. Yuuri looked at his steering wheel and accepted the call. “Yes Zen?” He started, shifting down and going with the flow of the traffic. 

“You have some nerve leaving me there Yuuri. You know just as well as I do that the Russians won’t like that you’ve gone off to race again.” The voice scolded Yuuri and had to suppress a groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“If they don’t like me racing, then they can go fuck themselves. It’s not like I’m under the Shimada thumb anymore. I’m racing because I want to, not because I have to. I won’t be looked down on as some weakling because I once raced and now that I have money and power; that I sit on my ass and do nothing. Zen, you may have advised my father as he started the family and raised it to power but- this is how I’m going to run things. Don’t forget; after dark we’ll be doing inventory on the wharf.” Yuuri replied, his voice was clearly not amused at the thought of being called weak. Fury slowly kindled in his chest, spotting the high rises of main Tokyo in the distance. 

The omega sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of NHK Hall. Yuuri stepped out of the car and looked around; spotting a red and black  [ Koeinsegg Agera RS ](https://i.etsystatic.com/17170845/r/il/d6c801/1437344174/il_570xN.1437344174_ozu0.jpg) , A blue  [ 2019 Mclaren Senna ](https://cnet2.cbsistatic.com/img/QqlY-U5LlpRrAfN0EuCo5FIqTJw=/980x551/2018/06/25/5d47f5c0-87d7-440f-8675-af9c7b8e55bf/057-mclaren-senna-first-drive.jpg) , and a  [ 2020 Ferrari SF90 ](https://www.classicdriver.com/sites/default/files/cars_images/img_3966_9.jpg) . All had their drivers in a little huddle close to Yuuri; their scents were- imposing- strong. He suppressed a sneer as he made his way to the back of his car, looking at the taillights and crouching down to take a peek at the vents. This Lamborghini was his baby. It was far from stock stat wise. It could hit 270 miles an hour without breaking a sweat, it had NOS but was rarely used. Yuuri’s fingers danced over the black paint, lifting his sunglasses to get a closer on the rim. 

His attention was broken when an alpha dressed in a suit approached; his scent was acrid- laden with ill intent. “My, my what do we have here? Is it the legendary Eros, and here I thought I’d win this race easily.” He croons, eyes raking over Yuuri’s lithe form. “Who would have thought that the legend himself would come back after becoming richer than before. Who’d you spread your legs for darling?” His smile grew lecherous as he reached for Yuuri and tilted the man’s head up. 

“You make it sound like I simply spread my legs for any alpha.” Yuuri countered, getting to his feet and smirking, chocolate eyes half lidded as he pressed his smaller frame against the other. “You’re sorely mistaken though. I’m quite picky about my partners.” He croons back, letting out a playful rumble and pulling away, casting a flirty look to the alpha. “What’s your name though. I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” 

“I’m Alexei Sobol.” The man replied, fixing his black hair and black gloves. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Eros.” His crimson eyes spelled trouble; as did his tanned skin. He was the youngest son of a wealthy russian businessman, he should be pushing papers but- that wasn’t much fun now was it? His scent turned interested before their attention was brought to one of the organizers who asked for their attention. Various cars started to roll in and unfortunately for Alexei, it meant that he had to go back to his Agera RS. What Eros didn’t need to know was that his employer was quite interested in making a name out here in Tokyo, even to cast a little bit of fear towards the Yakuza. The Pakhan ran his ship well, often planting themselves in multiple countries to keep an eye on competitors. He walked back to his car and shook his head- Just from that brief moment, he could tell that Eros was holding back. He was a dangerous man, one that could use his influence over others. “Sneaky high Omega.” Alexi mused, sliding into the driver's seat and turning over the engine. 

Yuuri’s eyes only narrowed. “Sobol- that’s Russian.” He commented to himself, walking to the drivers side and looking at the competitors. This wasn’t going to be a challenge. He closed the drivers side door and buckled himself in. The wait wasn’t long, having pulled into fifth, Yuuri could easily pull ahead given an opening. He checked the car’s gauges and nodded to himself; he should get gas after the race- half a tank was good but not ideal. “It's rare for a Russian racer to be entered into this- so why now?” He couldn’t allow his mind to wander as the lights ahead flashed red before counting down the start of the race. “Focus Yuuri- this is your first race back, and I’m not going to lose.” The Lights turned green and the race was off to Tokyo Tower. 

To say the flight from Saint Petersburg to Tokyo was nice- was an overstatement. The winds and turbulence never ceased and it caused some major irritation on board the plane. Mila had her nose in a book, trying to settle her obvious discomfort. Yuri was griping about the weather, already ready to turn back home and say no to this meeting. Victor was doing his best to stay sane while Chris was smirking at him from across the aisle. 

“Chris, what’s that look for?” He inquired, ocean colored eyes looked far from impressed as the Swiss man gave a knowing smile; it wasn’t every day that the aforementioned man gave Victor that look. He raised his glass of champagne to his lips and took a long sip, crossing his legs and turning his gaze to look out over the scenery below. It was surreal that he was actually doing this. Being a liaison for the Bratva and possibly meeting this Oyabun for himself; Victor was uncharacteristically nervous about it all. 

“You’re nervous Mon Cherie. Unusually so. Normally you’re cool as a cucumber but- with this assignment you’re not. So, what’s bothering you? Is it meeting the new leader? We know little about him except he is Toshia’s son. We do know he was Ryuu Shimada’s prized plaything but since his rather mysterious death, they’ve gone missing. Or could it be about Yakov coming if things get hairy? He’s still the Pakhan but his age is getting to him.” Chirs leaned back in his seat and chuckled as he spotted poor Yuri glancing up towards them in minor curiosity. 

“Both. I’ve met Shimada in passing and he was definately bad news then but whoever killed him, is a lot worse than him.” Victor agreed, it would be a matter of time before they met the head of the Yakuza. He just hoped that it was more friend than foe. 

Their flight ended seamlessly and they were greeted by a man standing next to a black SUV on the tarmac. Zen Arima watched the Bratva disembarked their jet, noticing the four of them were pretty exhausted.He frowned and turned to the driver with a low noise. “I’ll be taking the Pakhan’s second and third. You take the other two to the hotel, I don’t trust them and neither should you.” The beta explained before turning his attention back to the group. “Welcome!” He greeted with a rather happy tone. “I hate to inform you that the Oyabun is indisposed at the moment and could not meet you all in person. I am Zen Arima; the book keeper and second in command.” He gave a bow, smiling internally as the four Russians glanced to one another for a moment. 

“It’s a pleasure,” Victor started, returning the bow before straightening up. The phone in his pocket vibrating with various messages in his back pocket. “And please- do not worry yourself. It seems that the head of the Yakuza is a busy man these days.” The alpha fixed the edges of his  [ suit ](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/emporio-armani-super-130s-wool-two-piece-suit-prod205630314?childItemId=NMN5463_&navpath=cat000000_cat000470_cat14120827_cat48730755&page=0&position=1&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_abd26f1566c02f970299c7851bb57468__ZCq239NdIXKdJs3wgBlW7WIzQiG4-s-dGgq9GWo.jsession) casting a smile towards the second in command. “Shall we get going? Me and my friends here are quite tired from the flight. I’m sure we can meet your leader tomorrow unless-?” 

Zen simply chuckled and nodded. “I figured as much so, what I would suggest is having two of you go to the hotel with your things and You and the third in command come with me. He should be done with his little- fun by the time we get there.” The man offered with a placating smile and noticed how the youngest looked dead on his feet already. Oh to be that young again. 

The option was appealing to the latter, how many times would he get to make a first impression. The Second in command nodded, going along with the beta’s offer. Yuri and Mila were put into one of the suv’s. Christophe and Victor were loaded into Zen’s car, the trio taking off and into the busy streets of Tokyo. The streets were winding but what they didn’t expect to see was a midnight black Lamborghini zipping past them, the windows were too darkly tinted to see who was driving but Zen was cussing up a storm as a result. A red and black Koinsegg flew by as well, obviously chasing the lead car. Victor couldn’t help but notice how it looked oddly familiar. The man pulled out his phone and looked at the notifications. One was from Sobol. 

**From Sobolly** : Boss, Found the legendary Eros here. [Picture included]

_ Included in the text was a photo, Eros was wearing a leather jacket that fit his frame rather nicely. The jeans on his waist hugged every curve that those thighs had to give; the sunglasses were expensive as was the watch poking out from underneath the jacket cuff. What caught Victor’s attention was the black Lambo behind Eros. Not many owned that type of car and not many raced them without worrying about scratches and dents.  _

He barely realized that they were moving again, oddly entranced by this mysterious Eros. Chris leaned over and gave a low yet approving whistle. “My, my. I am not sure who this is but damn. I wouldn’t mind letting them sit on my face.” The alpha purred, green eyes alight with interest. 

“Same- Fucking same. His outfit… it has to be a few thousand yen- and just- those thighs. God damn.” He shouldn’t be smitten by a fucking picture but here he was. Victor glanced up to see the Tokyo Tower come into view and the rather luxurious cars parked in a semi circle in the parking lot.

Zen was trying to ignore the conversation behind him as he parked the Car and stepped out. Spotting Yuuri mere meters away, looking at his Lamborghini’s engine. He walked around his car and approached the latter. “You know- next time you race; do it after you meet new clients.” He scolds hearing two more doors open and close behind him.

Yuuri was quiet before chuckling and leaning back up, adding a curve to his spine. His sunglasses were pushed up on his head, messing up his already slicked back raven hair. A cocksure smile was on his lips as he raised a black brow. “Where would the fun be if you didn’t get to see me race.” He crooned with a shake of his head. “But- I understand where you’re coming from though.” He finally pulled himself away from his car and shut the hood with a loud clang. Looking past Zen, He spotted a white haired man, looking quite shocked along with a blondie with an undercut with the same expression. “Zen?” Yuuri inquired with a curious tone. 

“Er- right. Yuuri, meet Victor Nikiforov; second in the Russian Bratva and his third in command Christophe Giacometti.” Victor swallowed thickly and offered his hand to Yuuri, the blush was high in the Alpha’s cheeks and Yuuri noticed hints of Pine and sandalwood in the other’s scent. It was pleasing- for now. 

“Well then. Welcome to Tokyo you two. I’m Yuuri Katsuki.” He took Victor’s offered hand and gave it a firm shake, not backing down from the other’s scent. 

“H-Hi Daddy.” Oh god. Oh no.


End file.
